The present disclosure relates to an impact detection apparatus that enables visual confirmation of a package box being subjected to an impact.
Generally, when packaging electronic equipment in a package box such as a cardboard box for transportation, buffer materials are provided around the packed electronic equipment for protecting the electronic equipment from impact and vibration. However, when large and heavy electronic equipment such as a multifunctional peripheral or a personal computer is packed in the package box and transported, the buffer material covering the surroundings of the electronic equipment cannot fully absorb an impact if the packaged body tumbles during transportation. As a result, there are cases where malfunction occurs to electronic equipment subjected to an impact. In addition, the trace of malfunction may not appear on the exterior of the electronic equipment due to the malfunction occurring inside the electronic equipment. Therefore, even if a malfunction has occurred to transported electronic equipment, the malfunction is not recognized until the electronic equipment is actually used.
A technology is known which enables visual confirmation of electronic equipment being subjected to a strong impact, more specifically, a technology of providing, as a buffer material, a holding portion filled with a supersaturated solution. When the buffer material is subjected to an impact, the filled solution crystallizes and changes its color tone. Therefore, a customer can visually confirm whether the electronic equipment wrapped with the buffer material has been subjected to an impact at a certain level or stronger to cause malfunction.
However, with the hitherto known buffer material, it is not possible to confirm that the electronic equipment has been subjected to an impact until the package box is opened. Therefore, even if the electronic equipment has been subjected to an impact, the packaged body will be received without being able to know the presence or absence of the impact.